In general, such an information recording device has been widely known as a device to record information on a card or the like which is to be used as a card for every kind of identification, a credit card for commercial payment, or the like. For example, such a device is used for a terminal device of a card issuing system as a device to record electronic information such as magnetic information and IC information on a card and to form image date such as a face photograph, a name, and an organization on front and back faces of a card.
For example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-237744), a card cassette, an ink ribbon cassette, and a transfer film cassette are attached into a housing to be replaceable in a detachably attachable manner. Here, attaching and detaching operation of the cassettes requires operability for an operator to be easily performed.
In addition, even in a case that a malfunction of card conveyance occurs at an electronic information recording section or an image forming section, processing thereof is required to be easily performed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device having a layout structure that an open-close door is arranged at a front portion of the device and the card cassette, the ribbon cassette, and the film cassette are to be attached and detached through the open-close door. Here, not disclosed in the literature, it is general that a card jammed in a passage is removed while the open-close door at the device front side is opened even when a card conveyance malfunction occurs.
Meanwhile, in a general image forming device, there has been widely known a jam open-close mechanism which provides accessibility to a medium conveying section from the outside of the device while opening an open-close door which is arranged at a device housing when a medium conveyance malfunction occurs at the inside of the device.
Further, in this case, it has been known that posture of a unit structuring a conveying mechanism to open a conveyance passage is deflected from operational posture to retreat posture.